sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blur the hyena
Full name: James "Blur" Maurice west age:20(Scourge harbor) 31(future) 18(Roleplays) Gender:male Alignment: Hero Relationship status:Married Voiced by: Adam lambert Friends:everyone in general,Rachel,Brian(Best childhood friend.),Taylor(best friend's twin sister),sonic Romantic interest:Rachel Stone the fox(wife) Nicknames: James(Brian), the Green blur(Taylor),Boyfriend(Amy before she realized he already had a girlfriend.),Freak(Shadow formerly).Mr.Blur(Cream),West(Sonic),Hyena Kabob(eggMan),peasant(Lucas) Appearance Blur is the title character and main protagonist of the Blublur series and Blublur's mascot. He is a twenty-year-old anthropomorphic green Hyena gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, blur can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle White gloves with sock-like cuffs Personality He is a super active,so called,Party animal.he works well together with other people(His wife and friends especially.)he usually vocalizes his thoughts and feelings,and very intelligent.hes bold and tend to go with the flow,fearlessly wondering what's next. History Birth: He was born and grew up in a wealthy family in a broken capital, he lived happily until he was about 13 years old, but at that point everything changed. He lost his parents in a fight against his older brother Lucas gone wrong,Lucas killed his parents and left Blur injured seriously and was rejected by all. With a loyal stranger he had to survive in a villainous world. But with his determination and diligence, he managed to keep ahead of the curve and go beyond expectations. This has turned him into the man he is today. With the skills learned in the past, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find tranquility he has never had. Payback: He knew what to do next return to his brother to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again.But he doesn't know that there is a large city that he attacked named the Scourge harbor.obviously named by Lucas. He learned multiple things about his hidden powers on the way he met a female fox named Rachel,almost a victim of Lucas. He had a crush on her eversince they teamed up.on then,they had some ups and downs.then when he won the first battle with eggMan from killing her, He admitted his feeling of her and the first kiss happened. Later on,he found his old childhood best friend,Brain The dog.along with his twin sister,Taylor.She was good on her double diamond sword and Brian was a good mechanics person for Blur.Putting all of this in,they created the team now known as team blur. Lucas pays: As they astoundingly showned their enemies to don't mess with them,Team blur Made it to Lucas' Dark castle.but Lucas has been taking some strength too over the years.Everyone in team Blur(Except blur)Were injured trying to get him defeated.It was up to blur to destroy the beast.The fight was bloody and lasted for 2 days. But it was worth it when this happened,Blur achieved the Blue Energy Blur state and defeated The dark killer.he was sentenced to an asylum but vowing that in three years,he would come back. Living a normal rich life: Blur saved a world that couldn't win a fight by their own.but with his Team,he achieved that and much more.Later on,the hyena married Rachel stone.all of his remaining living family was there for the wedding.So by this part of his life,he owned the family buisnes,lives as a legend,and made friends and family. Powers Blur has shown astounding feats of kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He possesses incredible and flawless acrobatic skills and agility, alongside supernatural reflexes, making him able to avoid lasers and any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements, alongside with double jumps and wall jumps. When launched into the air, he can also perform several airborne tricks before landing. As demonstrated in his first meeting with Silver, blur can even sense attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He also has incredible jumping skills, allowing him to jump up to several hundred meters, even when carrying extra weight. Blur possesses a degree of superhuman strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison. He can push things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down, and his various Spin Attacks are strong enough to cut through metal, burrow through gigantic boulders, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latters power comes from his super speed, his super strength, or a combination of both. Most of Blur's strength particularly lies in his legs though; with a single kick, he can topple the colossal Egg Golem and knock back several Egg Gunner mechs at once. This does not mean that Blur's arms are not strong either; in Sonic the Hedgehog CD where Blur exhibited enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and in Sonic and the Black Knight he could punch through a collapsed wall made of the finest stone Blur has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and can smash through several robots with his fist without any discomfort. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Blur has endured, he has never been crippled or displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, Blur has several times been able to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and even withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. Weaknesses Allergies:Garlic With overpowering forces,it can cause him to get amnesia. Gallery Image.png|The green blur Blur.jpeg|Blur 2.0 Category:Hyenas Category:Males